Red vengeance (Re-write)
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: (A new re-written version of Red vengeance). Somewhere in France, A girl tracks down a murderer with the help of her friend and they end up leaving the country. Meanwhile in London, Ciel Phantomhive is trying to solve the exact same case. They eventually end up meeting one another on accident and have to solve the murder together. (Rated M for gore and swearing.)
1. Ink smeared crumpets

Nancy gave a weary glance to her friend as she forcefully slammed the newspaper down nearly sending it across the table.

"I was right," Josephine stated, "they really are up to no good!"

"What are you talking about?" The other inquired.

In response, Josephine selected the specific news article that was reading just a few seconds ago and handed it over to her.

"How do you know," Nancy replied, "And put the newspaper somewhere else, you're getting ink and paper in the food."

"It's not just a coincidence, they left the country to cause trouble in another and the worst thing is no one knows who they are; they won't suspect a thing!" Her friend retorted removing the newspapers from the table.

"Josephine, you are my best friend. But sometimes I can't even fathom how you come up with such-

Nancy paused at a sudden tap on her right shoulder; a man who was most likely worked at the café that they were in, stood behind her.

"Excuse me Miss," The man spoke, "But customers have been complaining about you and your acquaintance over there. I am afraid that I have to ask you two to leave."

* * *

"This was the third time that you had gotten us kicked out-

"Technically, we can't be kicked out; it is the only restaurant on the entire boat." Josephine opposed.

"We were kicked out; we are arriving in England this afternoon." The other corrected, "I told you last night that we were leaving, how did you not know?"

Josephine shrugged, "I was looking over my notes; I was probably too distracted."

Nancy pulled the journal out of her hands, flipped to a random page and read it aloud,

"' Woman found dead in street. Last Monday, a dead body was found on Washington ave. and was discovered by the owner of a bakery nearby who does not want to give their name for privacy purposes. The identity of the deceased woman and how the she was murdered is unknown; If anyone has witnessed or know anything about what happened contact your local police.'"

"It actually might be an important piece of information." The other stated.

"What does this have do with anything?" Nancy asked, "A murder isn't the reason why I decided to go along with what you're doing."

"Remember what I said earlier? 'They won't suspect a thing.'" Josephine replied.

Nancy's eyes widened upon realizing what her friend's plan actually was. She only had one question in mind,

"Let me guess, you're going to track them down?"

* * *

Authors note: I am very happy to finally post my first chapter of Red vengeance, after months of research and planing the entire series out, I have finally written the first chapter.


	2. Horrible first impressions

The Earl frowned as he looked over the body.

"What killed her?" He questioned.

"There is no answer yet, but there is a possibility of an object of some sort repeatedly aimed at her neck beheaded her." Sebastian answered.

Ciel nodded and started to walk out of the undertakers shop with his butler following behind him.

The door flew open revealing a group of children; it was very obvious that they didn't come from around here or else they would have recognized Ciel and stepped aside, but instead they walked past him not even noticing the two.

Except for one boy, who had bumped into Ciel on his way out, he scowled and angrily said under his breath, "Watch where you're going."

Ciel was about to retort, but a brown haired girl, who had noticed what the boy had said, decided to interrupt.

"Don't talk to him, get over here." She replied in the same tone.

Giving Ciel one last glance, he went over to another boy, who was looking over the coffins and started up a conversation.

The earl paid no attention to them after that, he then exited the shop feeling slightly offended, but then forgot about it as soon as he had gotten closer to his home and focused on other matters: the murder case.

* * *

Authors note: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I kept on avoiding writing this chapter and when I had gotten around it I couldn't find any other ideas to extend the length of it, so I promise to make sure the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Stranger and stranger: part one

"Josephine what are you doing?" Her friend groaned as she buried her face in a pillow.

"Do you hear that?" The other replied.

The two paused for a moment; a faint sound was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not sure." Josephine said as she scribbled on her journal.

"What are you writing this time?"

"I'm writing about what's going on."

"What could you possibly be writing about?"

"'It has been two days since my arrival in England and I have already encountered an oddity of large proportions; down the street, a strange sound is heard and is indistinguishable, but could possibly be identified if listened closely. I shall continue my original search, but I can do this one on the side."

* * *

Authors note: I'm sorry that it's short, but remember: it's part one.


	4. Stranger and stranger: part two

"What caused it?" Nancy asked getting out of bed.

"After a long search I couldn't find out what the sound was," The other answered, "but I did find this."

Josephine pulled out a rusted locket which the other grabbed and observed closely. Nancy then used her finger nails to pry it open and a crinkled up picture popped out.

"I guess you were right" She said looking at the picture, "they are here."

The two stopped focusing on the locket when some one knocked on the apartment door. Upon answering it, a man in a tail coat stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me young ladies for waking you up at such an hour, but I believe one of you have something that I need." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Josephine questioned.

"I am asking for a locket, it is needed for a case that my master is doing." He responded, "And I had forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"We have no locket." They lied.

"Oh really?" Sebastian said snatching it out of their hands, "Then what is this?"

"It's a locket that belonged to a… _friend_." Josephine replied.

"Why did your friend drop it in the middle of a crime scene?" The butler asked.

Neither answered his question; Sebastian then snatched the picture out of their hands.

"This belonged to your friend, right?" He remarked, "Then you're going to have to come with me."


	5. The caffeinated all-nighter

"A friend?" Ciel questioned.

Josephine nodded, "My friend dropped it."

"Do you know where your friend is?" He asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." She replied.

"Sebastian, send her home." Ciel ordered, "Bring them back if they have any more information."

* * *

As soon as the girls got home, Josephine pulled out a map of London.

"The next time the sound comes back we search Main Street." She replied.

"Why exactly?" Nancy asked.

"We might not have the locket anymore, but we have one advantage," Josephine explained, "I have a hunch that who we're look for is nearby."

Nancy shook her head in agreement, "So were doing it tonight?"

* * *

_(Hours later at 1:00 AM)_

With a shaking hand, Josephine picked up her 15th cup of coffee.

"W-when –a-a-a…are-we-going- to-find-them?" The other asked jittering every few moments.

"I'm-n-not-sure." Josephine replied shrugging.

"W-we're-going-to-have-to-find-t-them-soon." Nancy responded.

"I-I-know-I-am-starting-t-to-feel-tired." Josephine said.

"What-i-if-nothing-happens-a-and-we're-c-chugging-down-coffee-for-n-nothing!" Nancy questioned.

"I-don't-know." Josephine answered.

"W-we-have-to…"

"Nancy-wake-u-up!" The other exclaimed, trying shake her awake, "You-have-wake…"

And with that said she collapsed onto the floor, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Look at what the cat dragged in!

Later that night, she set up Nancy's telescope at the window. They had both agreed to not to drink down over 40 cups of coffee to stay awake, but instead would take shifts, one person is awake and the other is asleep.

Josephine offered to take the first shift, Nancy had readily agreed and laid on the couch that was across the room.

Josephine looked through the telescope for about an hour and eventually grew bored. She did a few things that could keep her slightly entertained: watching people on the sidewalk, talking to Nancy, who was half asleep and looking at the mail that had arrived in the past two days; oddly enough she had received a letter within the first hour she had arrived, but had decided to ignore it thinking it was a letter from her mother, wondering if she had gotten to England safely, or the person who owns the building sending her a list of rules that must be followed inside the building.

She was just about to tell Nancy that it was time for her shift, but instead she had a better reason to wake her up.

Josephine practically pulled her off of the couch and exclaimed, "Wake up!"

"What is it?" The other groaned, trying to wake up.

"The sound!" Josephine replied.

And she was right; the same sound was heard from the night before.

The two bolted down the fire escape and looked around them once they had reached the bottom. Josephine quickly pointed to light in the distance amongst the darkened buildings and they both went towards it.

They had found the source of the sound; it had come from an abandoned building which obviously was very unusual. Nancy proceeded with caution to the door and then motioned the other to follow.

On the inside of the building, four children were having a conversation, most of them were solemn faced, one of them looked extremely sad and was about to start crying.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Josephine whispered.

"I'm not sure, but-

Nancy tripped and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Someone asked

The door flew open, revealing four children staring down at them.

"I should have known." One of the boys replied.


	7. Cruel interrogation

The two were dragged in by their clothes by one of the girls.

"Shouldn't you know better than to get into things you're not supposed to?" she tsked.

"Shut up Marianne." Josephine replied.

Marianne let out a laugh.

"Arvin, get the rope." She ordered.

He nodded and tied the girl's hands together, but got frustrated when Nancy attempted to free herself.

"Stop struggling before I make you." He stated hotly.

After he had finished, their hands were unmovable and were starting to go numb.

"What do you want?" Nancy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You have something very- Noriane what are you doing?"

The girl in question was messing with Josephine's hair; She had already braided half of her hair with red bows.

"I thought she would look prettier with bows in her hair," She said innocently, "isn't it cute, Annie?"

Marianne frowned and continued where she had left off, "-You have something very important to me and I want it back, you will stay here unless you give me my locket _and _go back to France, never to return again!"

"We don't have it!" Josephine interjected earning a rough slap to the face.

"Liar!" She said angrily.

"We don't have your locket, I-

"It's in my back pocket," Nancy interrupted, "untie me, and the locket is yours."

With a smile, Marianne bent over and untied her. She then checked Nancy's pocket as she had told her to, but nothing was there.

Before Marianne could react, she got a punch in the face so hard that she fell over. Nancy quickly untied Josephine and tried to run to the door, but Arvin and Lewis were blocking their only chance at escape.

Directly behind them, Marianne was getting closer and closer to the girls, with an ax in her hand.

"You... YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She roared and swung the ax.

She had missed hitting either of them and instead hit the wall, leaving a large dent.

This time it was Josephine's turn to fight back; she picked up a death scythe that was left on the floor and aimed for her attacker. She deflected her attack with her ax and tried to swing at her again. Josephine dodged it and swung at the others ax nearly breaking the wooden handle. Marianne staggered back and tightened her grip on her partly broken ax. With another swing, the handle snapped off, leaving her defenseless. Josephine had swung at Marianne's face, ending the fight.

The other screamed in pain as she ripped out the scythe that was lodged in her left eye socket and looked directly above her. The two girls followed her gaze to see a chandelier rocking back and forwards.

With a loud snap, the chain broke sending it crashing to the floor and in a cloud of glass and dust and when the dust had cleared, they were gone.


	8. Let the trial begin

"What happened?" William T Spears asked, eyeing the broken chandelier.

"You're late, Uncle William." Josephine responded.

"There was trouble down at the office; Sutcliff thought that it would be _really_ funny to steal the undertaker's clothing and pretend to be him." He replied, "But you haven't answered my question, what happened?"

The two girls told him about what had happened in the past few days, they told him about: Ciel, the locket, a few journal entries and most importantly about Marianne and their fight.

After they had finished William had started to leave the building and motioned them to follow.

"It's about time that you head home, allow me to escort you. We shall talk about this on the way there." He stated.

* * *

"What will happen to them?" Josephine questioned.

"They will most likely be put in a prison." William answered, "But I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean? They killed someone; they're definitely going to jail." Nancy piped up.

"It won't work like that; nowadays the sentence won't be as harsh if a child or woman is being accused." William countered, "No matter what horrible thing they did."

"Well that's stupid!" His niece commented.

"That's just how things are, you can't change it." He replied.

"They did something awful and they need to be punished!" She retorted.

"You _can_ change that." The other replied, earning very confused looks from the girls.

"What do you mean?" The two said in unison.

"You two have played a very important role in the murder case,and you will be present during their trial. I was called by the police about this right before I had left to get you." William answered, "It will be next week on Saturday at 6:00 PM. Don't be late to it; the courtroom doors are locked once it starts."


End file.
